eragonroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Idunnr Vanyali
Forums: Index > Making a Character > Category:Character Requests Name: Idunnr Vanyali Gender: Female Parents: Father : Gunard Maxterson Mother : Alexandria Foster-Mother: Halldís, Dwarf from Az Sweldn rak Anhûin, who was exiled and decided to be traveling Bard because she didn't like the way of her clan's and choose to support the dragon raider. Race: human Affiliation: The Varden Appearance: 5'9" long straight hair, light-brown hair. She is very tall and beautiful and her beauty can even compared with the elves. When she become dragon rider, she became very beautiful even among the elves. Personality: Timid, shy, and clumsy girl, she always spoke in a soft voice. But this changed 180 degrees, when she was singing and dancing, she can sing loudly, dancing gracefully and her performances often praise to be very beautiful, even between elves. But after perform, she revert back to her usuall self. Dragon: Ragndis '(female), light-pommegranate/garnet color dragon. History: She was very beautiful child, and her beauty can be compared with the elves, and was child of a couples from the Empire, lived in the capital city, of Urû'baen. Because of her beauty, her parrent gave her elves style name, Idunnr. When Idunnr turned 10 years old, they decide to move to other city, Dres-Leona thought that city was safer place to lived. But what they expected far from reality, the happy life at the Dres-Leona was short-lived. Many slave traders want to have Iddunr. And one night, one of the greedy slave-trader kidnaped her, killed her parents in the proccess and burned her house so he didn't leave any traces. She is still 12 years old at that time. He planned to sold her in other city, because if he sold her in the Dres-Leona, he afraid someone would suspect that he was the cause of the fire (Dress-Leona is one of the cities that support slave trading). But bad luck for him, he got attacked in the middle of road, and Iddunr was able to escape from that chaos. She walked aimlessly, mile by miles until she collapsed near the Silverwood. She was found by traveling dwarven Bard, Halldís; who later become her addoptive-mother; unconcious because starvation and covered in wound. When she woke up, because what already happened, she entered shock-state, and closed her self form outside world, refuse to talked with anyone. Because she didn't answer anything The dwarf-bard asked to her, she called her "Vanyali" because of her looks. "Vanyali" is the name commonly used by the dwarfen to call elves, also means magic. After that, she took pity in the Iddunr's condition, she took her along with her in her traveling. as time when on, she was able to open her heart little by little. And one night she told her stories to Halldís, After heard the story, from that days on Halldís promised she will become her addoptive mother, and she add her name become Idunnr Vanyali. After continued wandering with addoptive mother ,she began to forgot her past and started to enjoyed her new life, traveling around with her addoptive mother, learned singing and dancing, performed for the crowds and listened to many tales from fellow travelers, especially from Erik, fellow dwarven bard like her "mother". That was until until she and her "mother" traveling together with a group of merchent and she attracted to bought a big pommegrante-color "Stone" from the merchant. The merchant said they found that stone near the Hadarac desert and sell it to Iddunr with special price because they are fellow traveler. Long story short, after about a month, suddenly the "stone" hatched, and a dragon come from within. In the process, she got her gedwëy ignasia in her left hand. Seeing this, her addoptive mother, brought her quickly into the closest Varden's Allies Cities, a small elves town, where they suggested them to bring her to Ellesméra. After arrived at Ellesméra, The Elves Queen, Myana welcomed her and suggested her to stayed and trained over there. Her "mother" is also invited to stay over there, but rejected the offer because settled in one town was not her style. but she promised to often visited her "daughter", now and then. The elves Queen said Ellesméra will always open for her. After a teary farewell, she began her new life in Ellesméra, training as dragon rider, learning sword-play, magics, dragon riding,ancient languages and also elves's traditions of singing and dancing that usually only learned by the leves it self. She also always look forward to the arrival of her adoptive mother, who always come with lots of souvenirs from her travels and stories to tell to her "daughter". Weapons: After become full-fladged dragon rider, she got her own sword that she called "'Vanyali" for honoring her addoptive mother. The blade itself was a deep-red/garnet color, like the color of Ragndis's scale. The grip-guard was also made from silver brightsteel, shaped like wing. The grip was made from Menoa tree branchs, gift by the menoa tree, because she liked Iddunr's voices, but some elves still thinked it as a taboo to do and considers this sword will be cursed. The blade was thin shape, blunted at the edges, and only sharped at the tips of the sword, to suit the fighting style of Idunnr that focused on piercing techniques. There was a large pommegranate-color garnet in the pommel of the sword covered by swirl of silver brightsteel, caused the garnet only vissible at the center of the swirl. Because it has dulled edges, It didnn't need scabbard. Like her name, "Vanyali" specialized was magic, make the wilder of her, can used magic through her, make the wilder can chanted magic and fighting using sword in the same time. It has been very useful for Iddunr who are left-handed and also has her gedwëy ignasia mark in her left hand. She also got her own bow, gift from her her addoptive mother. the bow were made from the horns of Feldûnost and it was dwarven-style bow. However, the size of the bow itself has been adjusted to match the body size of human. Ok, this looks good, go ahead and make the page :) Sonofapollo(Iris Message) 10:49, July 17, 2011 (UTC)Sonofapollo